A Few Friends In Life
by SparkyKnight
Summary: Emilia has been looking for her friends, Annie and Liza. She can't find them and then suddenly finds herself in the presence of her denied crush. Blue.
1. Meeting Again

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAGA FRONTIER, EXCEPT I ONLY HAVE A COPY. THIS IS MY   
FIRST SAGA FRONTIER STORY, SO GO EASY ON ME AND DON'T FLAME ME FOR THE COUPLE.  
I ONLY THOUGHT THAT THEY WOULD LOOK PRETTY CUTE TOGETHER, SO THATS WHY I   
WROTE THIS STORY. ENJOY AND PLEASE READ AND REIVEW.  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Emilia was walking through Manhattan mall looking for Liza and Annie. Even though she wasn't part of GRADIUS anymore, she still missed Liza's consorting, and Annie's attitude. It has been a while since she also seen Aselleus. She heard that White Rose, stayed in the Dark Labyrinth. She also missed Red, Lute, Riki, Asellus and Blue.  
" Blue." She thought. Every time she thought of that name, that young man, that was strong, determined, arrogant, stubborn, not very open, but something tweaked in her heart at the mention of that magician.  
" Why do I feel like this?" thought Emilia.  
  
Suddenly Emilia's legs gave out. Reality hit her real hard and she remember  
She hadn't had anything to eat in three days. She fell down, and was almost unconscious when she heard someone shout. She opened her eyes to see a familiar pair of worried beautiful sky blue eyes.  
"Bl…Blue?" and then she went unconscious.  
  
"Darn Red!! I told him it was his turn, but he just HAD to go and get a stomachache. I TOLD him if he ate too much apple pie he would get sick,  
but NOOOOO he just had to eat those five pieces. " Grumbled Blue getting the supplies that he, Rouge Red, Gen, T260G, Lute, and Rikki shared and needed.  
Suddenly he saw a familiar person, suddenly faint.  
" EMILIA!?" cried Blue running towards the door. He dropped the supplies next to him and lifted her head up.  
"Bl..Blue?" Emilia said and then fainted.  
" Okay, head back home, and then figure out from there." Thought Blue. He gathered the supplies and Emilia and used the Region Map, and teleported to Shrike. He landed in front of the house that he was staying in, and rushed in and quickly put the supplies on the counter where he surprised Lute and T260G and ran upstairs. He went into one of the spare bedrooms they had and placed Emilia in it. He felt her forehead. She had a slight fever. Blue calmed down and walked down stairs.  
" Okay Blue, what in the heck was up with that?" asked Red.  
" I saw Emilia faint in front of the mall, and took her here. She's sick and looks like she hasn't eaten in about two-three days." Replied Blue.  
" Poor girl, why don't we call, Aselleus, Liza, and Annie?" asked Rouge.  
" Yeah, they were the ones closest to her, and I bet she was looking for them." Added Rikki. "And can we invite Mei-Ling?"  
Red laughed," Ha, sure Rikki, why"  
" She's the closest friend I have and understands me and about these rings."  
Replied Rikki holding the rings up that were shrunk and strung around his neck on a chain.  
" Yeah, whatever." Grinned Lute.  
" I'll call." Said Blue. Blue headed to the phone and dialed the Koorong's Restaurant.  
Meanwhile, Rouge and Red were fighting over the last piece of apple pie, when while they were arguing, Rikki came up took it, and ate it happily and walked away. When Red and Rouge looked for the pie, they stared at Rikki happily reading a book. Rouge and Red sighed. " We can't win."  
  
  
" Hello? Koorong Asian Restaurant, how may we help you?"  
" Liza?" asked Blue.  
" Yes, and who is this?" replied Liza rather surprised.  
" This is Blue."  
" Why hello Blue!"  
" No time to talk, is Annie, Aselleus, and Mei-Ling with you?" asked Blue.  
" Yes, surprisingly they're working here, except for Mei-Ling, she's in Kyo and Aselleus is somewhere." Replied Liza.  
" Good, Emilia is here and she fainted and is here with Red, Gen., Lute, Rikki, and I should call you and let you know. How fast can you get there?" replied Blue.  
" With that as an explanation, in about twenty minutes." Replied Liza worriedly.  
"Okay, see you in a bit." Replied Blue hanging up.  
" So, are they coming?" asked Rikki.  
" Yeah, they should be here in about twenty minutes." Replied Blue.  
" Whose turn is it to make lunch?" asked Lute looking at Blue. Blue sighed.  
" T26OG can't, because him and water don't get along, Lute cooked last week,  
Rouge cooked the week before Lute and Red WAS suppose to cook, but I'll take over." Finished Blue heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Back in the room, Emilia was staying in  
  
" Huh wha?" wondered Emilia," How did I get here. Last thing I remember was fainting and seeing Blue." Emilia got up and was a little shaky.  
" Man, do I feel like I've been through the spin cycle of the washing machine." Groaned Emilia trying to stand up. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Emilia looked up and saw that it was Rikki.  
" Rikki!? You're here?" said Emilia leaning against a nearby dresser. Rikki had grown a lot since she had last seen him. When she first saw him he was cute, innocent, and playful and didn't know a thing about the human world, until he met with Mei-ling.  
Rikki had grown out of his " child" phases and grown rather good. He was about at the age of fourteen, still the youngest, his tail was gone, and his hair had grown a little longer. He was about 4'5, his eyes were still their playful green color, and he was wearing what humans were usually wearing. He had on jeans and a short sleeveless green t- shirt.  
Emilia had also gone through some changes. She had grown her hair longer and was down to about her waistline. She still had her dress when she started to work for GRADIUS, but in a bigger size of course.  
" Where am I Rikki?" asked Emilia," are you by yourself?"  
" No, you're in Shrike and Rouge, Gen, T260G, Lute, Red and Blue are with me." Replied Rikki helping Emilia up.  
  
" Since when did you guys stay together?" smirked Emilia thinking about how Red and Blue would get along.  
" Oh, since we completed what we set out to do, got bored of traveling, found each other, decided to move into a place and.." stated Rikki.  
  
" Alright!! Alright, already!!" laughed Emilia," I get the point."  
" Good, because I was almost out of ideas and reasons." Replied Rikki grinning.  
  
They were at the bottom step when Lute looked up and said," Hey Rikki, Emilia." Then went back to playing chess with T260G.   
  
Suddenly he did a double take.  
  
" EMILIA!?"  
  
" That's me. How are you doing Lute?" asked Emilia," You too Red and T260G."  
  
" Just fine. Thanks for asking." Replied Lute waving. Then went back to the game. But after he had made a move, T260G had checkmated him.  
  
" WHAT!?" yelled Lute. He was now trying to figure out how the robot had won so quickly.  
  
" Hey Red?" asked Emilia. Red looked up from the piece of pie he was trying to eat, but as soon as he  
turned to face her, his head got impounded by a wooden spoon.  
"YEEEEAAAAOWWWWW!!!" cried Red. Emilia giggled. Blue stuck his head out the kitchen window facing the dinning room and living room.  
  
" Try that again, and you're REALLY going to get it!! I'm not the most powerful wizard in the magic kingdom, for nothing you know!!" yelled Blue.  
" Yes sir." Grumbled Red.   
" Incorrect. So far you're the ONLY wizard in the magic kingdom, besides Rouge." Corrected Riki. Rouge glared at Rikki.  
" Don't remind me that he beat me." Said Rouge glaring at Rikki who just went back to reading, but not before dodging an energy chain sent from Rouge.  
  
" What is that you wanted?" asked Red rubbing his head.   
" Never mind now. You just answered my question." Replied Emilia smiling.  
  
" Yeah? How?" asked Red, looking confused.  
  
" By trying to steal that piece of pie from Blue." Grinned Emilia.  
  
" Wha???" said Red, but Emilia had entered the kitchen.  
  
  
Blue was stirring some soup for dinner.  
  
" This whole thing started when he ate too many pies and I ended up getting the supplies." Grumbled Blue.   
Emilia was sneaking towards him and he not noticing who was in the kitchen with him.  
  
Blue turned around and came face to face with Emilia.  
" YAHHHH!!!" screamed Blue. Red came up to the window and took a picture of Blue's surprised and scared look.  
" This picture is a keeper!!!" laughed Red. Blue regained, and yelled to Red," WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU RED, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!"  
  
" Uh, sorry Blue." Apologized Emilia.  



	2. The Unknown Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN SAGA FRONTIER, I STILL ONLY OWN A COPY OF THE   
GAME, SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME. ALSO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW  
YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
When Blue had caught his breath, he smiled at Emilia and Emilia blushed slightly.  
  
  
" Its okay. He still gets on my nerves." Replied Blue. Emilia laughed.  
" When Rikki told me that all of you guys were living together, I couldn't believe it. Gen would probably be getting constantly drunk," started Emilia. Blue smiled slightly. " And Lute would be constantly flirting with the women, Rikki by the way I saw, would be reading books and getting the leftover pieces when the others are fighting over it, Rouge would be going on with his life, but still glare at anyone who reminds him that he was defeated by his twin brother, Red would be getting in trouble with you the most, since I'm thinking he's the one who always tries to get your food and T26OG, well, he would probably beat anyone who challenges him to a game of chess and at any mechanical thing." Finished Emilia.  
  
While Blue and Emilia were carrying on their conversation, and the people outside the kitchen staring at the talking couple with mocked hurt expressions, the two didn't hear the door knock, and Rouge got up and looked at the kitchen one more time, seeing Emilia trying to imitate one of her friends, and Blue trying hard to suppress his laugh. Rouge shook his head smiling. He walked to the door and when he opened it, he was nearly trampled by Liza, Annie, Mei-Ling and Asellus, running into the living room and skidding to a halt, and literally leaving smoke from the friction. Everyone in the room, minus the two in the kitchen, and Rouge who was temporally paralyzed on to the ground with footprints all over his face, were staring at the four of them and sweatdropped.   
  
  
Liza looked around and grabbed Gen by the shirt and hauled him up. Gen was nearly choking.  
  
" WHERE'S EMILIA!?" cried Liza. Gen was having a tough time speaking, for the lack of air. Liza didn't notice, until Gen's face started to turn blue to a rich purple. Liza sweat dropped and put him down; grinning sheepishly. Once Gen got the air back into the lungs.  
  
" She's in the kitchen with her new boyfriend, making fun of us." Gasped Gen, trying to breathe normally.  
  
Liza looked confused and looked at the others.  
" By the way, I thought you said you didn't know where Aselleus was?" asked Rikki coming up looking at Aselleus.  
  
Aselleus shrugged." Asura told me one of my friends were in trouble so I decided to follow his advice and meet up with Liza, Annie who met up with Mei-Ling."   
  
" Back up. You mean to tell me that SWORD actually can TALK!?" cried Rouge.  
" Yes, he gives me nearly all my states, and so I need him, and he can't really talk, only telepathically." Replied Aselleus pointed out.   
  
" Whatever, I wanna see this new boyfriend of Emilia!!" grinned Annie.  
" Oh be quiet Annie. You already know she likes that one kid. Blue I think." Replied Liza.  
" EEEEEEEKkkkkkkkk!!!" cried Mei-Ling happily  
  
" What is it!?" cried the girls. Mei-Ling just laughed and pointed into the kitchen. The boys sighed thinking, ' Girls!! Geez!!! What's up with them and boyfriends?". Even though a couple of them were staring at the girls.  
  
" Rouge. Earth to Rouge. ROUGE!!!!" yelled Rikki into Rouge's face. Rouge was surprised and fell backwards. Rikki was staring at him.  
  
" What is it Rikki?" asked Rouge. Rikki looked at him and cocked his head to one side.  
" Why were you staring at Aselleus?" replied Rikki, raising an eyebrow as Rouge instantly turned red with embarrassment.   
  
" Er….nothing in particular." Replied Rouge.  
" Okay." Was all Rikki said, and went back to his book, but not before asking Red a question.  
  
" Why are you staring at Annie?" asked Rikki. Like Rouge, Red went well…red in the face. ( AN: No pun intended :p).  
  
" I'm just…." Stammered Red.  
" Just?" asked Rikki, asking Red to continue.  
" I'm just looking to see what Blue and Emilia were doing." Stated Red. Rikki still looked confused and went to Lute, T26OG and Gen.  
  
" Why do Red and Rouge turn red every time I ask them why they're staring at Annie and Aselleus?" asked Rikki.  
  
Lute stared at Rikki and patted him on the head.  
" It's called a crush my little green eyed friend. A love crush." Replied Lute. Rikki made a face.   
" Love? Isn't that when human's get together?" asked Rikki. Lute and Gen nodded and Rikki made sounds of what sounded like to be vomiting.  
" Bleaaagggghhhh." Said Rikki, making a sick face.  
  
" What about you T26OG?" asked Gen." What do you think about the concept of love?"  
T260G just replied," I still don't get the concept with human emotions, for I am just a robot and have no idea what the concept of love is."   
  
Rikki, Gen and Lute sweat-dropped.  
" I take that as a no." replied Gen.  
" Affirmative." Replied T260G.  
  
" He scares me sometimes." Whimpered Rikki hiding behind Lute and peeking out from behind him.  
  
" Ya know, Emilia has to see us one way or another." Grinned Aselleus.  
" What did you have in mind Aselleus?" grinned Liza.  
" Oh, nothing. But wouldn't a little PICTURE be okay?" grinned Aselleus, holding up a camera.  
" This is going to be funny!!" laughed Annie. Asura sweat-dropped. Even an item can think girls giggled too much.  
  
" Then I come in, after Liza calls me for an emergency, and since I was new, I didn't know what they were up to, so I come in and suddenly, they're soaking wet!!! Annie and Liza had done the pail on top of the door thing, but I opened the door towards me, instead of them, and THEY were the ones who were the ones soaking wet!!!" laughed Emilia.  
  
Blue was laughing along with Emilia as he turned off the stove and out away his apron. Emilia stared at Blue. Blue had grown to be about three inches than her height right now. His hair looked the same, and he probably wanted to keep it that way. He was wearing some pants, and a white T-shirt, and a light blue short-sleeved shirt jacket.  
  
" Emilia? Earth to Emilia? Come in Emilia can ya hear me?" asked Blue as he waved his hand in front of Emilia's face. Emilia came out of her trance of staring at Blue to a rush of blushing. She looked down, her face very hot.  
  
" Uh…you okay?" asked Blue, putting a hand behind his head. Emilia looked up, her face still a great strawberry color, looking at Blue.   
" Yeah..uh..fine." replied Emilia meekly. Blue looked at her blushing face and suddenly he felt heart rise up to his face. Now both Blue AND Emilia's faces were red. They looked at each other and unconsciously moved forward to each other, until they had walked so close together, they could practically feel each other's breath on each other. They suddenly leaned in and closed their eyes when……..FLASH!!!!!  
  
  
Blue and Emilia immanently pulled back from each other, now their faces a blazing red, looked towards the culprits.  
  
" THEY WERE SOOOOO CUTE!!!"  
" PERFECT TIMING ASELLEUS!!"  
" When you got it, you got it baby!!"  
" DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES!?"  
" MAYBE LUTE WAS RIGHT!!!"  
  
" HEY!! DID I JUST SEE, WHAT I THOUGHT I SAW!!"  
" I SAW IT, BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT!?  
" Why? They were right in front of you, weren't they Mei-Ling?"  
" HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Huh? Of course Rikki."  
  
Blue and Emilia saw everyone, that included,: Rouge,T26OG, Gen, Lute, Rikki, Red, Aselleus, Mei-Ling, Liza and Annie.  
  
Rikki looked confused by the whole thing. He was staring at everyone. I guess no one explained to Rikki yet, the concept of human emotions. The girls excluding Aselleus and Emilia, were laughing really hard. Aselleus was grinning like mad holding up the camera. Red was on the floor with Gen and Lute laughing their heads off, Rouge was on the couch to support himself from the laughter, T26OG was with Rikki but he didn't bother, because he already got the whole thing about love, just by looking at the scene displayed in front of him, and decided to play chess again.   
  
  
Suddenly Emilia came back to her senses and started to yell at the girls.  
  
" WHEN DID THE FOUR OF YOU COME!?" screamed Emilia.  
  
Liza was the first to come back to normal. She grinned and replied," Oh, I don't know, just, say about, FIVE MINUTES AGO!!!" laughed Liza, and she cracked up again.  
  
Emilia looked around at the other girls, and her face was flushed from both embarrassment and anger. As they continued laughing, Emilia was getting red in the face.   
  
" I can't wait to get this picture developed!!!" laughed Aselleus. Emilia paled and ran out of the kitchen to try and get back the photo, but the girls saw her coming and ran out the door.  
  
" GIVE ME THAT CAMERA ASELLEUS!!!"   
" YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST EMILIA!!"  
" PASS IT HERE ASELLEUS!!!"  
" HERE LIZA!!'  
" C'MON!! GIVE ME THE CAMERA!!"  
" LIKE ASELLEUS SAID, YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH US!! HA!!"  
  
The girls ran out of the house. Well, Aselleus, Mei-Ling, Liza and Annie were the ones who ran out of the house, and Emilia chased after them. They boys just stood there, sweat dropping on the spot.   
" Errrr. That was interesting." said Rikki, breaking up the silence.  
" Yeah. Blue's new girlfriend has a temper." Added Red, grinning. Blue was about to ignore Red like he usually did, but he suddenly went red and started to yell.  
  
" SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND RED!!! SO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!!!"  
" No way. If she isn't your 'girlfriend', then why were you almost kissing back a couple of minutes ago?" grinned Gen.  
" Well…I…see…what I mean it….errr." stammered Red.   
" We're waiting bro." Smirked Rouge.  
" I…well…" started Blue, still stammering. But Rikki saved him.  
" Actually, if you take into account by the body language, you could tell that their sub-conscious was taking over. You could also tell that they weren't doing it on their own, its as if their minds were as one, and thinking about the same thing." Rikki put in, looking around the room. Everyone looked at him, all of their mouths agape, except for T260G, who didn't have a mouth, was still very surprised at young Rikki's knowledge.  
  
They were staring at Rikki for so long, that Rikki started to sweat drop immensely.   
" WHAT!?" yelled Rikki, breaking their trances.  
  
" Thanks Rikki." Sighed Blue, after everyone had stopped staring.  
" Huh? No problem. Thank Rouge and T260G for taking me to the library.   
  
" Rouge? T260G? Thanks. I think." Replied Blue, facing his brother and robot.  
  
" No problem." Said Rouge, waving it off.  
" Thank you sir." Added T260G.  
  
" Well, it might be a while until Emilia comes back with the girls." Sighed Red.  
" You know, if looks could kill, they would have been dead already." Stated Gen.  
" HA!! You got that right!!!" laughed Lute.   
  
" *SIGH*" said all the boys.  
  
Back to the girls………………..  
  
Emilia had chased the girls, all the way to the entrance of Sei's tomb.  
  
" Doesn't *pant* ever get tired?" asked Mei-Ling. Annie shook her head.  
  
" Not with the training we put her through." Replied Annie.  
" Now I've got you HA!!!" cried Emilia as she tackled Liza and they all tumbled and hit a boulder that was hollow and it reveled a secret path that they fell through the secret entrance, and they suddenly hit the ground and were dirty all over.  
  
' You okay Aselleus?' asked Asura.  
' Just peachy.' Replied Aselleus telepathically.  
" Hey, where are we?" asked Annie, getting up and dusting herself off.  
" Well, we know we're in Sei's tomb, because that's where we were." Stated Emilia. Unknown to Emilia, Liza was equipped with the backpack, and hid the camera in it, along with the other supplies.  
" Well, this is strange. Usually the place is crawling with monsters, but here, in this area, there appear to be none in any direction. It's a clear path way." Said Mei-Ling.  
  
" Very observant, little girl, now can you tell me what happens to five little girls that fall into my lair without an invitation?" asked a creepy voice. All the girls turned around and found a strange looking character that looked liked a Joker from a pack of cards. Mei-Ling and Aselleus looked at him like he was demented or something.  
" Who's that wacko?" asked Mei-Ling.  
" Wait. Looking like a joker from a pack of cards, Emilia!! Isn't that Joker!! The one who killed your fiancées ?" cried Aselleus.  
' I sense an evil aura around him. He's more dangerous than he looks Aselleus." Stated Asura.  
" Thanks Asura." Said Aselleus grinning grimly.  
" Glad that red toothpick has at least some brains, aren't you glad to see me, Emilia?" asked the shadow stepping out and making Aselleus's statement true. He stepped out of the shadows with his green hair and image of a joker.  
" Joker." Growled Emilia. 


	3. The Past Makes A Comeback

" So, is this the guy you wanted revenge on?" asked Mei-Ling, getting ready to cast MegaWindblast.   
" That's him alright, but like Asura said, he's surrounded by an evil aura, that made him even crazier and more dangerous than before." Replied Emilia.  
  
" Now that wasn't very nice in calling me crazy, I'M JUST YOUR FRIENDLY EVERYDAY PEST REMOVER!!!" shouted Joker, and the black aura surrounding him grew immensely and the force was like a windstorm and all the girls were thrown into the wall.  
  
" Owww." Groaned Mei-ling.  
" Everyone all right?" asked Liza.  
" Just peachy." Added Emilia.  
" We have to attack all at once, then maybe we have a fighting chance." Whispered Aselleus.  
" Sounds like the best way to go at it." Said Annie grimly.  
  
" Oh. Are you pathetic losers ready yet to fight back, OR CAN I JUST ELIMINATE YOU ONE BY ONE!!!" laughed Joker insanely.  
  
" ELEMINATE THIS YOU CREEP!!! ASURA REVENGE!!!" yelled Aselleus.   
" SHIELD!!! NOW MegaWindblast!!!" screamed Mei-ling.  
" LIFE SPRINKERLER!!" cried Annie, going after the MegaWindblast.  
" LAST SHOT!!!" Liza cried.  
" SKY TWISTER!!!" yelled Emilia, right after Liza. When all the girls finished attacking, they went back to their original spots, waiting to see the results.  
  
" Well, do you think we got him?" asked Annie, still holding out the Kusangi.  
" Dunno." Replied Liza and Emilia, in their fighting position.  
" We have to be on guard." Said Mei-Ling, holding out her ring.  
" Asura, can you make anything out of the creepazoid?" asked Aselleus.  
' Nothing yet, its like he's being blocked out from my senses.' Replied Asura.  
  
Suddenly, as the dust cleared, they heard a maniacal laugh.  
  
" Hahahahahahaha!!! Is that the best you can do!? Let me show you a real attack ladies!" laughed Joker.  
" BLACK BEASTS COLLIDE!!" yelled Joker and all the girls were hit by a tremendous force of energy knocking them out one by one. Emilia managed to stay standing up, but was badly beaten up. All the girls were. That attack had their hit points to one, and Emilia had ten, but the other girls were all barely conscious, to watch.  
  
  
" You'll *pant* never get away with this, Joker. I'll kill you." Said Emilia breathing heavily.  
" No, no, no, my dear, dear, Emilia." Snickered Joker," I'LL be the one to kill you and all your little friends. I even have the power to take away the little mystic's eternal life and give it to myself, and be able to kill you and live on forever. But I already have eternal life so I will be already able to kill you!!!" cried Joker.  
  
" NO!!" cried Emilia. She suddenly lost her breath when she was lifted into the air and thrown repeatedly into walls. When the other girls saw what was happening, they tried to get up and help Emilia but, Joker had them stuck to the ground.  
  
" EMILIA!!!" screamed all the girls. They couldn't do anything while Joker with his new powers held Emilia in mid-air and was cutting off her air supply.  
  
" Now you die you little trouble maker. You may had defeated Diva, but you'll be in more than you have hoped not to find." Grinned Joker. He continued to cut off her air supply, until Emilia's hand went limp, her head leaned on one side and her eyes shut. All the girls stared in shock.  
  
" No, no, no, no!! EMILIA!!" screamed Liza.  
" YOU MONSTER!!!" cried Annie.  
" YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!!!" screamed Aselleus.  
" YOU WILL PAY!!" cried Mei-ling.   
  
Jokers had dropped Emilia, and were staring at the girls in shock. They had colored auras surrounding them.  
  
Annie had an orange color surrounding her.  
Liza had a dark purple color surrounding her.  
Mei-Ling had a dark red color around her.  
Aselleus had a green color around her.  
  
" How could you four simpletons have that power!! I'm the only one to be able to access that power, unless, you girls are the legendary soldiers, of the five magical points!! Then the stupid girl I killed, was……." Said Joker staring at the girls in front of him unbelieving. Then the colors around them exploded and the girls were some what transformed.  
  
Annie had an orange and blue colored cyber armor, along with a helmet that covered her face and hid her hair. You could only see the eyes through the glass on the helmet. On the back, Annie had two swords. The kusangi and another sword.  
  
Mei-Ling was in a dark red Chinese silk top with a red bow and was sleeveless. She had gloves that ended at her elbows. Her skirt was a pink color that went an inch below the knees. She had boots that were shot heeled and that went up to her ankles. She was holding a long staff with an orb that was sitting on a crescent moon shape. He hair was done in one long braid.  
  
Aselleus had looked like she went through half her mystic change, because her hair was still green, but it was kinda spiky. In stead of her pink dress, she was in a suit almost identical to Annie's. Aselleus had a cyber helmet like Annie's, only it had something like wings on the outside, which was able to let her hear.   
( AN: Annie had small holes in the sides that allowed her to hear.)  
She had on a choker that had the yin and yang picture imprinted on it and hanging down from the choker was a star. She had protective shoulder gauntlets and on her legs also. She had brass knuckles on her knuckles and a sheath Asura in the back of her armor. The chest armor was like Annie's except it had a ribbon on the front.  
  
Lastly, Liza had on what looked like to be a Chinese outfit. The top was a dark purple with black pants that were sort of loose. She had fighting boots on, along with a lavender belt. There were tails from the shirt that made it look like an ancient battle outfit. She was wearing some punching gloves to sooth her hands from when she fought.  
  
The four of them stared at Joker coldly. It looked like not even the sun could melt those faces. Joker started to sweat, but then got his confidence back.  
  
" You think bunch of show off outfits are going to let you defeat me, You are sadly mistaken!!" yelled Joker, getting into his fighting position.  
  
The girls just stood there and stared at Joker. Finally Liza made a move. She swiftly managed to disappear from the sight and give Joker a bunch of punches and kicks, and then did a back flip and landed next to Annie.  
  
Joker was too surprised to say anything, as he was looking at the blood coming from him, and not his enemies like it should have come.  
  
" We are four of the five guardians of this world Joker." Said Mei-ling.  
  
" WHAT!?" cried Joker.  
  
" Let us introduce are selves, I am the protector of the light and dark, under the power of the sun and moon, I am Lumina of Luminous!!" cried Annie holding out her kusangi.  
  
" I am the protector of the mind!! Under the power of the stars, I am Kyaro of Kyo!!" yelled Mei-Ling.  
  
" I am the protector of Arcane and Rune, under protection of the planets, I am Destiny of Devin!!" yelled Liza.  
  
" Finally, I am the protector of the mystics, under the protection of the mystic's shadows of the past, I am Misteria of the mystics!!" cried Aselleus.  
  
Destiny, or Liza, came up and said," All the magic that is used now, all originated around us, and we were killed eight thousand years ago, by an evil force that we sealed, but on the time we sealed it, it managed just before the portal closed, he unleashed enormous power and killed us. But it was told that one day was the day that we were to be reincarnated and later our powers shall we be in control of."   
  
" We were also meant to protect our leader, but thanks to you, we shall have to kill you in for revenge of our leader that you have killed. Note this, we were meant to come back sometime ago, but out powers were still asleep and we were still skilled. Now you shall be our test dummy and see if our powers sill function." Grinned Kyaro.  
  
  
" But now you are also are one of ITS followers and must be eliminated, for the death of our leader Cosmos." Stated Kyaro.   
  
They all held out their weapons, and then called out their attack. Joker was sweating by now, now that he found out that the girl's friends were the legendary warriors. 'Legendary warriors?' Joker thought, he then got a plan that he had to tell his master about the new threat to their organization. Just as Lumina (Annie), Kyaro (Mei-Ling), Destiny (Liza) and Misteria (Aselleus) were about to attack, in a flash of black and green, Joker disappeared. They all suddenly stopped their attacks and stared at where Joker once stood.  
  
" He's going to be back, and our reincarnations, don't know about our power, nor does our leader." Stated Lumina as she sheaths the kusangi.  
" We will have to be one guard, but right now we have to revive Cosmos and get back to the, * sweat* boys. I'm already feeling my body revert back to my other self," said Misteria. She was a bit shaky at the moment.  
Destiny nodded. They all concentrated on their powers and glowed their respected colors and then the colors all changed into one and it went into Emilia.   
  
After the lights faded, they all waited quietly, to see if their power still worked. Breaths of relief were breathed, for Emilia had begun to stir.   
  
" We're going to be in bad shape once we revert back." Smiled Destiny grimly.  
" Yeah, but I think I have enough power before I change back into Annie, to teleport us to the guys' house." Stated Lumina.  
  
" Alright, now all but Lumina will revert back quickly, and she'll revert back once we're back at the house." Said Kyaro, going over their plan. Everyone nodded.  
  
Everyone but Annie glowed their own aura color, and then Destiny, Kyaro and Misteria, reverted back into Liza, Mei-Ling, and Aselleus. When they got back to their reincarnations, all three of them fainted. Lumina was sweating by now, trying hard to concentrate her powers to the boys' house and then finally she managed to do it just as she went back to becoming Annie. All of them glowed and were put into little balls of light, and then were shot out of the cave.  
  
  
Back at the boys' house……….  
  
" For a chase, they've been gone for nearly an hour and a half." Stated Rikki, as he looked at his watch. He was trying his skill at trying to beat T260G at chess. Lute was watching the game, watching to see if Rikki could beat T260G. Rouge and Red were fighting over a freshly baked pie that Blue had made. Blue was right in front of their arguing.  
" You're right Rikki," Blue said, he sighed." *sigh* Wonder what's taking them and WOULD YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF FIVE YEAR OLDS!?" screamed Blue, as he took the pie away from them as they were about to jump for it and they hit each other in the head in the process.  
  
Blue set the pie on top of the stove and saw how ridiculous his brother and Red were.  
" And to think, this was the guy that wanted to kill me with magic sometime ago." Said Blue. He sweatdropped and sighed with one of those mushroom things come out of their mouths. He barely heard a muffled yell from Rouge that yelled out, " HEY!! I RESENT THAT REMARK!!"  
  
Suddenly five lights appeared in the living room scaring Rikki and making him fall off of his chair, and looking at the glowing orbs upside down. Lute, Red, Gen, Blue, and Rouge ran into the living room to see what was going on.  
  
" Okay, this is strange." Said Rouge as he stared at the orbs.  
" But doesn't it look like there's something inside of them?" asked Rikki looking up. Rikki had gotten up from the floor and was standing next to Blue, looking at the strange orbs floating in the air with the others. Suddenly the orbs came together and an explosion of lights came and everyone covered their eyes.   
  
Blue was the first to recover and was shocked to see what was in front of him.  
" EMILIA!!!" screamed Blue, running over to her. 


	4. Cosmos Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own Saga Frontier, and so please don't do anything rash. Just a reminder,  
this is my first Saga frontier, so please don't flame me. Hope you enjoy the fourth chapter!!  
And please R and R!! One more thing, sorry that this took so long!!  
******************************************************************************  
  
"EMILIA!!" screamed as he ran over and caught the unconscious Emilia in his arms.  
"EMILIA!! EMILIA!!"  
"They're fine, but are unconscious" stated Rikki.   
"Really?" asked Blue.  
"Yeah" replied Rikki. "Gen!! Go and grab some extra blankets for the girls, Lute, go with him and help!! T26OG, Red, you bring up Annie, I'll bring Liza, T26OG, you got Mei-ling, Rouge you carry Aselleus, Blue, you have Emilia. They stared at young Rikki picking up Liza and then they followed Rikki's example and brought Emilia, Liza and Annie in one room with a big bed and bunk beds, and Mei-ling and Aselleus in one room with two big beds. They set the girls down and treated their wounds, then talked about the girls in Rouge's and Red's room.  
"Those wounds were not created by any accident." Stated Rikki seriously.  
"That's what I thought too," Said Blue, " I noticed that the cuts and bruises were done by dark wizardry."   
Everyone was looking at Blue now. Rikki was writing down everything Blue was saying.  
"That's about it. Let's hit the sack." Yawned Gen. So everyone went to their rooms, except for Blue who went into Emilia's room and wanted to check on her. He walked in and looked at Emilia.  
  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Blue moved some blond strands from her head. Suddenly Emilia weakly opened her eyes and stared into the darkness, but was able to see Blue.  
  
"Bl…ue?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Thanks. What happened. How'd I get here?"  
  
"Well…" Blue then explained what happened.  
  
"Glowing balls of light, and we were in them?" said Emilia.  
  
"Yep. So what happened?  
  
"All I remember is seeing Joker again and his strange new powers, also, before I blacked out. I was being thrown around into this secret room against the walls in mid-air in Sei's Tomb. Then I heard the girls scream and then I blacked out."   
  
Emilia then started shaking, and Blue put his hands on her cheek and asked," Are you okay now?" Emilia sighed and nodded. She then leaned into Blue's hand.  
  
"I don't want to be alone."  
  
"You'll never be alone, with everyone here," said Blue, "especially me." Emilia stared and then put her head down. Blue got up and was about to leave when Emilia suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked back and saw that Emilia was crying. He turned all the way back and held her and letting her cry on him.  
  
"Please, don't go." Muttered Emilia, "Stay here with me please?"  
Blue was a little red by the request, but he gently pushed Emilia down and climbed into the bed with her and put his arms around her and closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Emilia smiled quietly, and watched Blue breath, his gold hair falling into his face. She then snuggled up close to him and then fell asleep herself.  
  
The next morning………………….  
  
  
Blue woke up and looked at the time, it was only six-forty-five in the morning. He had to get up and get to work. He looked at Emilia sleeping like a baby next to him. She had both arms on his chest and snuggled deep in. He sighed. He gently removed the arms and slowly slid out. Emilia moaned from the sudden movement, but didn't wake up. Blue got out of the bed and went to his room to get a shower.  
  
After he was done, he saw all the guys down there waiting for him.   
  
"Hey Blue, I went to wake you up, but you weren't in your room, and I saw you sleeping in Emilia. Don't worry. I won't tell the others." Whispered Rikki. Blue sighed relieved.  
  
"Oy!! Red just finished up writing the letter to the girls when they wake up and telling them where we would be." Said Rouge. He had on blue jeans with a black shirt. He also had on a white lab coat because he worked in the new Shrike Space Lab. Gen, T260G and Rikki worked in junk, dealing the parts there, Lute and Red, worked on the Cygnus, as a traveling plane and delivery, and Blue worked in the magic kingdom. They outlawed splitting one child into two, and forcing them to kill each other. They then changed to schools into where the new generation was able to learn magic. Blue was a teacher there and basically the only fully trained magician there, besides to Rouge. He wore brown cargo pants, green shirt and a denim jacket that had his name sewn into the right side above the pocket. He wore brown gloves, in case the new students accidentally blast their magic and he was fast enough to get rid of it.  
  
"Can we go now, they just added in a whole new section to the building and I got my own room and wanted to check it out!!" yelled Rouge frustrated.  
"Geez, calm down Rouge, there. Done." Said Red, as he left the note on the counter. They all headed out to the port.  
  
  
  
Later, when the girls woke up, three hours later………….  
  
  
Emilia woke up and noticed that Blue wasn't here anymore, and was curious on what were he was. She got dressed in some clothes she brought along. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with silver lining, and white knee shorts. She had on a blue jacket with the shirt. She then tied her hair in a pony tail and then headed down the stairs. She saw Annie, Liza, Aselleus and Mei-ling sitting around the counter, they seemed to just awoken as she did, and they were wearing different clothes that they had brought in too. Annie had on a green long sleeved shirt with dragons on the arms and she wore denim pants. Mei-ling had on a Chinese silk top and a lavender skirt that went down to her knees she had her hair in a bun with some hair on the curves of her face. Aselleus had on a instead of her pink dress, she had on red tank top and yellow shorts. Her hair was done in a long braid. Liza had on a purple shirt on and blue overalls on and her punching gloves.  
  
"So, any of you guys know where the guys are?" asked Emilia sitting down. Annie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they all have jobs and they had to go." Replied Annie.  
  
"I'm going to go to the new Shrike space lab, it's too boring here, without the guys." Said Aselleus getting up and grabbing her jacket and walked out of the house.  
  
"Heh heh." Grinned Annie. Emilia looked at her.  
"She's going there not to only OBSERVE the new space lab, but a certain someone's boyfriend's twin." Grinned Annie.  
  
"Eh!! BLUE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANNIE!!" screamed Emilia. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
Liza then took an extra sheet of paper and wrote something down.  
"If you hurry, you'll be able to catch the 9:15 flight to Magic Kingdom. When you get there, follow this address." Replied Liza handing the sheet to Emilia. Emilia grabbed it and said a quick 'thanks' and ran out, trying to get to the port before it left.  
  
"I'm going to junk. I always wanted to see that place." Said Liza getting up and heading out.  
  
"How about we go shopping for food and walk around a bit, Mei-ling?" asked Annie. Mei-ling nodded and left.  
  
To Emilia…………………….  
  
  
She just got off the plane and looked around. The place had changed a lot. There were more buildings, taller ones at that, it was a little more crowded, but it was still basically the same.  
  
She followed Liza's directions and found herself in a huge schoolyard. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and made her way, past the students and their teachers. Some of the older ones gave her looks that she didn't like them at all. She then went around the building to an extremely large practicing field. It was about two times bigger than the school itself!! She then spotted Blue teaching a beginner class. She smiled when she saw that he was helping a particular young boy who looked to be only about six with magic. For some reason she felt she knew this young boy from somewhere before. She walked over to Blue. When she was right behind him most of the class had stopped what they were doing and trying to smuggle their laughing behind their hands. Blue looked at them confused when a voice was behind him.  
  
"I didn't know you liked kids Blue."  
  
Blue whirled around and saw a giggling Emilia. He stood there staring at her until she started waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"I glad you're feeling better Emilia." Grinned Blue.   
  
"Yeah. You know, when I first meet you, you didn't seem to like a lot of people and now you're here teaching kids to do magic. I've never seen this side of you before!!" laughed Emilia. Blue then blushed a hard hue of red.  
  
"Blue, is she gonna help us with our magic?" asked the young boy that Blue was helping with before Emilia came. He was hiding behind Blue's legs, and peeking out. Emilia giggled and bent down.  
  
"I happen to master some of the same magic as Blue here and I will help you." Grinned Emilia,  
"What's your name?"  
  
"It's Jowi." Replied the kid shyly.  
"Well, Jowi, let's help you and everyone!!" said Emilia.  
  
"YEAH!!!" screamed all the children at once.  
  
"Hi Blue." Drawled a seductive voice behind Emilia.  
  
"Eh?" said Emilia. Blue groaned and nearly all the kids did.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Emilia to a young girl who was standing next to Jowi.  
  
"That's Kylie Highborn. She's been trying to get Blue to do something with her, but he always seems to get out of whatever it is, and she interrupts the lesson and all the kids are annoyed at her, and she always wears these really revealing things she calls clothes. M name is Karen!!" smiled the little girl. Emilia smiled back. Then she looked over at Blue and Kylie.  
  
"C'mon, why won't you go out with me?" asked Kylie, pushing herself against him. Blue shoved her back gently.   
  
"Will you knock it off Kylie!! I don't look at you in that way!!" replied Blue harshly.  
  
"Awwww, but everyone says that we look good together."  
  
"Oh please. I heard your friend Maron starting those to one of the faculties."  
  
" C'mon, you know you want me."  
  
"Please. I think I have to get back to my stu…MMMHHPFFF!?!?!?!" started Blue but he was interrupted when Kylie forced herself on him again and pulled him down for a hard kiss. Everyone on the field dropped everything they were doing. Kylie the most popular girl at school, was kissing the Blue.   
  
"Please tell that isn't happening."   
  
"I wish it wasn't Jake. But please help me to the bushes, I think I'm going to puke."  
  
"Make room you two."  
  
"Like, she really did it gang!! Blue is now hers and there isn't one person that can do anything about it!!"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Ahh!! Shut up you bunch of pea-brained magic users!!"   
  
"Like, make us shrimp-fry!!"  
  
"Miss. Emilia, why's your hand glowing, Miss. Emilia?"  
  
Emilia wasn't paying attention, all she saw was some slut walking up to Blue and seeing her "claim" him as hers. She couldn't stand people who only thought of people as objects.  
  
" Why that no good, lousy swamp eating, skinny stick legs. You kids, please don't do what she's doing, it's not a good way to get through life." Growled Emilia. All the kids quickly nodded yes. But that one little girl Karen was right. He hands were glowing a weird blue and she walked a couple feet closer to Blue and Kylie. Blue was trying hard to get away. But she somehow had on a tight grip.  
  
"Energy…." Started Emilia as she put both her glowing hands together," Ray!!" and a long line of energy that would normally be a energy chain came out instead into one bright beam and hit Kylie. She fell down. The ray hadn't hurt her, but she was slightly scratched. Emilia ran up to a gasping Blue.   
  
"Gahhh!! I can't believe she did that!!" yelled Blue. Emilia sighed.  
  
"You may know magic, but you sure don't know girls."  
  
"Very funny Emilia."  
  
"Here, you got a red smudge on you." And Emilia helped Blue up and was able to get the smudge off.  
  
"You B****!!" screamed Kylie. " I'll get you for…WHAT IN THE HECK IS THAT UGLY THING!!!"  
  
"Ugly thing, why don't you try that again!!!" screamed the thing. It fired a blast that made a crater. Everyone ran towards the building. Only Emilia and Blue were left.   
  
They were about to attack until they heard the thing say,  
"Well, well, well. Looks like we have an unwanted guest. I better get rid of it." It said in a singsong voice. It aimed and fired. Both Blue and Emilia turned to see who it was firing at, and looked with fear.  
  
"JOWI!!" they both cried, Emilia sprinted and was in front of the beam and then it hit and everything was bright.  
  
"NOO!!! EMILIA!! JOWI!!!" screamed Blue, he fell to his knees. When the smoke cleared Jowi was being held up by not Emilia, but some one different. She looked like Emilia except she had on chest armor and pants with armor on it. She had a sword by her side and she had angel wings on her back also. Her cape flowed from behind along with her long blond hair.  
  
"E..Emilia?" wondered Blue as the person walked up next to him and turned her head and smiled.  
  
"Not Emilia. I'm Cosmos. Leader of the five Universal Warriors." 


	5. Blue's New Power

Thanks for all reviews that I received!! I never thought that I would get that much after a little time I uploaded my next chapter. Well, enjoy the fifith chapter of "A Few Friends In Life." and please don't forget to read and review this fic.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Blue stared at what once stood Emilia. She had handed Jowi to him and was looking at the laughing demon that was above them. Blue was still staring when Emilia flew up there and stared back at the laughing demon. The demon didn't say anything and just started to attack with its claws. Emilia managed to dodge them and then took out her sword and attacked back. They circled around each still attacked each other.  
  
"How in the world did you manage to come back demon?" growled Emilia as she attacked. All the demon did was laugh and still attacked her.  
  
"It's a surprise really. I only did what my master told me to do Lady Cosmos." said the demon with a much sarcasim as he could get.  
  
"Silence!! Thou shall be done by mine own hand and sword demon!!" shouted Emilia as she charged towards the demon and struk it on its cloak.  
  
'How in the universe did the demons escape!?' thought Cosmos wildly. 'The only way would be if they knew where the items were and knew the incantation. Items. DAMN!!!' thougth Emilia  
  
"I see you're wondering how we came here, after you sealed us SO WELL thousands of years ago." laughed the demon. Cosmos glared at him.  
  
"Just what are you talking 'bout demon?" growled Cosmos steadying her sword.  
  
"Just an old friend, rember me, Lady Cosmo." grinned the demon. Cosmos gasped. In all of her living years, she was never called Lady Cosmos, but only one person was foolish enough to call her that.  
  
"Loki, how pleasent to see you." said Cosmos, with venom dripping from her voice and her glare harder than before on the laughing demon, in front of her.   
  
"Yes my dear."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN THAT AREA LOKI AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL!!" yelled Cosmos, furious.  
  
While Cosmos was fuming, Loki was powering up a dark power and as Cosmos rage reached a height, she charged forward and that was her mistake. Loki was grinning.  
  
"BLACK GUN CANNON!!!"  
  
The black beam surprised Cosmos and she got hit by it full force.   
  
"AAAAARRRGGGGHH!!!!" screamed Cosmos. Down below, Blue was worried as he saw Emilia yelling something and then charging forward. What scared him the most was when the guy he heard Emilia yell to be called 'Loki', had fired a black beam at her.  
  
"EMILIA!!!" screamed Blue as she had decended at a fast rate that would have killed anybody else for sure if they were in that kind of perdicament, but this was Emilia/Cosmos he was thinking about and she just hit the ground really hard and leaving a huge crater around her. Jowi woke up and saw what had happened. He whispered something very quietly and struggled to get out of Blue's arms for a moment and then ran towards Cosmos. She was unconcious, obviously and she had a trail of blood from her helmet, and her wings were ruffled.  
  
Blue looked and saw that Jowi was trying to heal her with the small amount of magic that he processed.   
  
"C'mon work!! Starlight heal!!" cried Jowi as tears were falling from his eyes. Blue turned away and glared at the laughing Loki. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.  
  
'You want to protect her, don't you Blue.'  
  
'Who are you? And what are you doing inside of my head!?'  
  
'My name is not important, right now you need to worry about the kid and the maiden young one.'  
  
'Whadya mean your name isn't important...AH HELL, forget it. I wanna help Emilia.'  
  
'You will young one, all you need to do is concentrate on me and i'll take over. You want to protect your love don't you?'  
  
Blue blushes hard.  
  
'I don't love her alright!? Why does everyone one keep saying that, I just want to protect her because I lov..err....I..she's too good of a great friend to give up!!'  
  
If the voice that was talking to Blue right now had a body, he would be laughing his gluttonus maximus (the rear end) off.  
  
'Whatever young one.Just concentrate on me, and you will have the power to protect those precious to you.'  
  
Blue then started to concentrate on the voice and managed to get the form. He started concentrating harder, and was able to make what Jowi was saying, but it was in an entiery different tongue.  
  
Loki looked down at the boy charging up and then saw it. He on of the them that master wanted killed. But Loki was curious, his master told him to kill him before he was complete, but Loki never did like taking orders. So he just floated there and watched as his cloak blew in the wind. Blue's eyes started changing from their calm ocean blue to a gold color. Then a light engulfed him and then Blue stood up. He had on the same armor as Emilia did only, it was only for a man and instead of a dark blue, it was a silver and dark dark blue. He had a sword in his hand and a lance on his back. Loki was amazed at the power. He then decided to try the guy out and before he could start fire off the beams, Blue had faded from his place and reapeared in front of him.  
  
"You have harmed my lady, you shall not go unpunished!! *Korlona Utena Teiere!!" shouted Blue!!"  
  
  
(AN* I made those words up, so don't bother trying to figure out what they mean, I made them up so he's saying something like Heaven's Cry Shower.*).  
  
  
"WHAT!!??? NOOO I WILL BE BACK!! MASTER!!!" cried Loki as he got hit full force by the beam and then was absorbed into a black hole, leading back to the HQ. Bleu decended down and saw the Emilia had returned back to being herself, while Jowi was crying. Blue softened his face and gently picked up the crying Jowi and Emilia and headed back to Shrike. Everyone else at the school was still shokced at the demon and didn't really see a lot since it happened quickly.  
  
  
Back to Aselleus and Rouge...............................  
  
  
"Whoa. This place is really cool." said Aselleus as she wandered through the observatory. She passed by some doors and one opened and a guy with a white lab coat on had exited it along with some papers.  
  
"Geez!! Why does that lousy snake think he's doing telling me to do his work while he goes and flounces with the ladies. Oi!! I smell a leech!!" shouted Rouge. Aselleus tried her best to reframe from laughing but it was impossible so she started to laugh out loud.  
  
"Eh? ASELLUES!!" yelled Rouge as he dropped the papers. Aselleus innocently grinned and waved.  
  
"Yo."  
  
Rouge was blushing from both embarassment and then bent down to pick up the papers. Aselleus bent down to help him.  
  
"You know, you don't have to help me." said Rouge.  
  
"I want to. Besides, it's partly my fault that you dropped them." replied Aselleus smiling.  
  
"If you really think that."  
  
"Anyway, I didn't know you worked here."  
  
"I just got the job. It's great doing all the research."  
  
"Really, tell me."   
  
"Well...."  
  
"ROUGE!!" yelled a figure in the distance, both Rouge and Aselleus had picked up all the papers and both held a pile of them and saw the guy in the distance. Rouge groaned.  
  
He was about the height of Rouge with black hair and brown eyes. He had on a white coller shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"So, you are being lazy I presume. Well, I'll just have to inform the boss." grinned the guy. Rouge was making a fist with his silent anger and Asellues saw this and turned angrilly towards the boy, her hiar flashing from green to blue slightly.  
  
"You take that back right now!! It was my fault that Rouge was like this!!"   
  
The guy stopped and stared at Aselleus. She didn't like that look one bit.  
  
"Well, my name is Genso Hiekia. Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" Genso asked. Aselleus had never been so disgusted in all of her days.  
  
"No THANK YOU MR. HIEKIA. Rouge promised me something and I must go with him. Ja ne!!" grinned Aselleus, holding the papers under one of her arms and grabbing Rouge's free hand with the other.  
  
Rouge was blushing the entire way.  
  
Suddenly when they were far away from Genso. Aselleus suddenly dropped the papers. She held her head and crying with silent pain. Rouge was worried and dropped the papers.  
  
"Aselleus!! What's going on!?"  
  
"It's Emilia, something has happened to her, ohh." said Aselleus weakly as she then fainted.  
  
"Aselleus? Aselleus!! Wake up!!" screamed Rouge as he tried to wake up Aselleus.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
What do you think? 


End file.
